


Drain

by Leopardsnake



Series: Leopard's Jotober2018 [21]
Category: Original Work
Genre: bloody nose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leopardsnake/pseuds/Leopardsnake
Summary: Leslie likes to talk with his hands.





	Drain

Clarence grunted loudly, blood draining from his nose almost instantly. Leslie started screaming about how sorry he was just as quickly.

Clarence tipped his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose in hopes the blood would stop.

“Man, I am so sorry!” Leslie said, he hovered awkwardly around his friend, not at all sure how to help.

“ S’kay.” Clarence promised, waving the man away with his free hand. It wasn’t the first time Leslie had accidentally smacked him in the face. It was, however, the first time he got a bloody nose for it.


End file.
